She is
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Ketika pandanganku tertuju padanya aku mengetahuinya aku sungguh mencintainya, mengkhawatirkannya Bidadari kecilku, dia tidak melihatku sebagai seorang yang dapat menerimanya. Aku telah menunjukkan rasa cemburuku sedikit padanya meski tidak ada, tapi apa dia masih mencintai pria itu, aku menatapnya ketika dia nelangsa ketika pria itu meninggalkannya sendiri. Dasar pria yang bodoh.
1. 1 Perkenalan

**Title: She is**

**Dislaimer: The Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Tokoh: Mike Newton, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen**

**Warning: Twilight time and New Moon time, sedikit OC untuk ayah Mike karena tidak ada penjelasannya siapa nama aslinya, standard warning. Percakapannya campur antara film dan buku.**

**Rate: T**

**For Twilight Warrior Event 2013 **

**...**

**1. Perkenalan**

...

.

Aku menghirup udara segar itu, aku memandang hijaunya Forks. Sudah tujuh tahun aku tinggal disini, sungguh tidak terasa. Forks adalah kota yang ramah, sangat ramah dibandingkan dengan kota asal ku lahir –Sacramento, California.

"Mike, sebentar lagi kau telat," sebuah suara menelusup ketelingaku ketika aku menyiapkan peralatan sekolahku.

"Yah mom," aku menyelasaikan persiapkanku dan menjinjing tasku menuruni tangga.

Ketika aku sampai ke meja makan, aku melihat Math dan Karen sedang memakan sarapan mereka.

"Hai, kau tidak makan Mike?" tanya ayahku ketika dia melihatku membawa setangkup roti dan hanya meminum cokelat panasku.

"Nanti saja dad," jawabku tergesa-gesa.

Aku mengambil kunci mobilku ditempat biasa kugantungkan dan kemudian menggigiti sandwich sembari berjalan ke mobilku.

Aku mengendarai mobilku melewati 'Newton's Olympic Outfitters' ketikaku pergi ke satu tujuanku, satu tujuan yang sangat ku dambakan dengan hangatnya sekolahku SMA Forks sebuah SMA yang sangat bagus bagiku, sungguh aku tidak membesar-besarkan itu.

Mobil itu memasuki pelataran parkir SMA Forks, aku memarkikan mobilku disebelah van Tyler. Ketikaku membuka pintu, tangan kekar Tyler mengusili diriku, owh itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan sumpah.

"Tyler," ucapku.

Aku membalasnya dengan mengejarnya sambil menggelitikinya dengan keras –aku sangat mengetahu kelemahan Tyler adalah tidak tahan dengan gelitikkan.

"Cukup, cukup aku minta ampun," pinta Tyler seperti anak kecil.

Itu sungguh sangat lucu yah sangat lucu.

Sebuah truk Chevy 50-an melewati kami, truk berwarna kemerah-merahan yang besar itu dan mungkin akan sanggup menghancurkan mobilku atau mungkin mobil Tyler.

Aku penasaran dengan sang pengemudi, sebab aku tidak pernah melihat mobil tersebut diperkarangan sekolah ini, atau mungkin itu mobil yang baru dibeli jika itu benar berarti seleranya sungguh sangat gahar.

Seorang perempuan berambut cokelat keluar dari mobil gahar tersebut.

"Siapa itu?" tanyaku pada Lauren.

Lauren melirik sekilas kepada perempuan berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Isabella Swan," jawab Lauren ketus sangat tidak suka.

Berbeda dengan Lauren, aku sungguh terpana dengan pesona anak dari kepala polisi Swan tersebut. Mata cokelat lumpurnya, kulit kuning langsatnya, entah mengapa perasaan berbeda menyelimutiku, perasaan yang sangat mempesona dan membuat detak jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan dan aliran darahku yang mengalir deras, sungguh perasaan apa yang menyelimutiku ini.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mendekati dia yang tampak kebingungan menatap keseluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Kau Isabella Swan, hah?" tanyaku dalam upaya ramah yang gagal total.

Dia mengernyit tidak suka. Oh ayolah Mike, berapa menit yang perlu kau lakukan hanya untuk ini menghancurkan reputasimu di mata incaranmu.

"Hanya Bella," jawabnya.

Aku sungguh tidak dapat lagi menahan malu.

"_Well_, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyaku.

Dia tersenyum, senyuman bidadariku.

"Kau tahu dimana ruangan tata usaha?" tanya Bella.

Aku tersenyum kepadanya, lalu memberitahukan ia arah menuju ruang ukiran TATA USAHA.

"Terima kasih Mike," senyumnya tulus ketikaku telah selesai menjelaskannya.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tidak percaya, oh God, senyuman itu memecahkan pagi ini dengannya. Benarkah ini bulan Maret, ini terasa seperti bulan Februari bagiku.

Aku berjalan kembali menuju mobilku untuk mengambil tasku.

"Wuah Mike, kau hebat," goda Tyler.

Aku mengacuhkan godaan tersebut, mengambil tasku dan pergi kepelajaranku yang pertama yaitu Sosiologi dan dilanjutkan dengan Ekonomi.

...

Uugh, otakku sungguh berat keluar dari pelajaran Ekonomi. Aku menanti Bella, dan betul saja Bella keluar dengan Jesica, tampaknya mereka mendapatkan kelas yang sama.

"Hai," sapaku padanya.

"Hai Mike," sapa Bella.

Meskipun aku tahu ada pandangan Jesica yang cemburu karena itu, aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

Kami bertiga memasuki kafetaria yang penuh, aku mengambil makananku sementara para perempuan telah mendapatkan makanan mereka, tampak Jesika mengenalkan Bella kepada Ax, Max, Hans, Routh, Weber, dan beberapa lagi yang langsung kutahu bahwa Bella akan melupakan itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja itu memasuki kesalah satu bangku disebelah Eric.

"Hai Mike, sudah berjumpa dengan Bella-ku," ucap Eric. Dia menekan kata 'ku' seperti sebuah pemilikan yang sah.

"Bukan, Bellaku," cium Tyler kepipi Bella lalu kemudian menjatuhkanku yang tengah duduk.

Aku kesal dan mengejar Tyler, kemudian menggelitikinya sampai puas. Sangat puas untuk meredam perasaanku yang seakan tercubiti dengan perkataan Eric tadi.

Aku mendekati meja itu kembali dengan Edward berjalan disebelahku dengan tenangnya.

Sepertinya Jesica baru saja menjelaskan tentang keluarga Cullen kepada Bella, tetapi entah mengapa hati ini semakin tercubiti hanya membayangkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Jesica. Jelas saja keluarga Cullen khususnya Edward tidak ada tandingannya dibandingkan aku yang memiliki tampang pas-pasan.

Dan suara bel muncul menggelegar seakan menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku.

Aku ini siapa Bella?

Pikiran itu berkecamuk bahkan ketika kami sampai dikoridor Biologi, aku duduk sama Jesica sedangkan Bella sedang meminta tanda tangan.

Dia akhirnya duduk disamping Edward.

Aku memandangi kedua orang itu, sungguh pasangan yang romantis jika mereka berpacaran. Hahaha pikiran apa yang menelusup didalam pikiranmu Mike, dan perasaan apa ini, perasaan yang sangat mencekik diriku, sangat sehingga aku menjadi sesak dengan perasaan ini.

Ouch, ada benda yang menekan hati ini.

'Sudah Mike, kau bukan siapa-siapa Bella!' rutukku dalam pikiranku meninju kata-kata tersebut kedalam otakku dan menekankan perasaan ini. sudahlah perasaanmu tidak akan terbalaskan Mike.

Aku berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran sambil melirik kemeja Bella-Edward, jika ditelisik lebih jauh mereka bukanlah rekan tim yang baik, Bella yang menciumi rambutnya dan Edward menutup mulutnya menghina Bella.

Ada letupan api kemarahan didalam tubuhku melihat tingkah laku Edward tersebut, aku sungguh merasa sangat menjijikkan dengan tingkah laku Edward tersebut, bisakah dia menghargai bidadariku. Rasanya aku ingin menghajar pemilik kulit pucat itu yang sangat tidak sopan itu.

Apa yang salah dengan Bella?

Warna rambutnya bagus, warna kulitnya bagus, warna matanya indah, rambutnya aku yakin penuh dengan aromanya yang wangi.

Apa yang salah?

Aku melihat Edward melirikku sekilas, entah kenapa. Seperti dia mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini, pikiran yang melayang kepada satu titik yang lembut itu. Titik terlemah dan mempesona, seorang perempuan seksi itu. Bella Swan, bidadariku dan pengisi relung hatiku yang kosong dengan kehampaan beberapa waktu lalu, namun sekarang aku dapat merasakannya, merasa dia sanggup membawaku ke langit ketujuh.

Aku menyadarinya sekarang, aku bukan hanya mencintai Bella atau mengaguminya.

Aku sangat membutuhkan mataku untuk melihatnya dihari-hariku kedepan yang akan cerah secerah matahari.

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Maaf yah jika terlalu pendek, namanya juga prologue. Nyahahaha *author yang sering mencari alasan. What kok jadi Mellow sih, enggak mellowkan si Mike.**

**...**

**Please Concrit and R&R**


	2. 2 Cemburu

**Title: She is**

**Dislaimer: The Twilight Saga belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Tokoh: Mike Newton, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen**

**Warning: Twilight time and New Moon time, sedikit OC untuk ayah Mike karena tidak ada penjelasannya siapa nama aslinya, standard warning. Percakapannya campur antara film dan buku.**

**Rate: T**

**...**

**2. Cemburu**

**...**

.

Sudah dua minggu lebih Bella bersekolah di SMA Forks, dan dua minggu itu jugalah aku sering memperhatikannya, meski dia jarang kembali memperhatikanku, yah aku tidak pernah mengharapkan perhatiannya kembali –namun hati kecilku selalu ingin meminta yang lebih dari perhatiannya yang manis tersebut.

Hari ini sungguh licin, mungkin karena kemarin hujan es, tampak bagus untuk bermain. Aku keluar dari mobilku menjinjing tasku kesusahan dengan licinnya jalanan ini aku memegang kap mobil untuk mempertahankan diriku agar tidak terjatuh dan tidak geger otak.

Tiba-tiba suara yang menggelegar seperti bom membuatku terkejut, aku memandangi asal suara mengerikan tersebut, mobil van itu menubruk mobil truk Chevy 50-an Bella. Aku terkejut dan dengan cepat berlari mendekat tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi denganku jika aku tidak memegangi kap mesin ini, tampak wajah Bella yang sedikit terkejut tanpa adanya sebuah kengerian. Yah dia hampir saja ditabrak van, dan dia kini berada di rerumputan dengan selamat.

"Aneh, bukannya kau tadi disana Bella?" sayup-sayup suara itu mengejutkankan ku.

Aku memandang ke mobil itu, dan keterkejutanku semakin bertambah. Jika diukur dengan tempat ini, mungkin saja bisa –tapi tanpa lari yang kuat tidak akan bisa berlari dari kecelakaan itu dan melihat dari kaki Bella dia tidak akan mungkin berlari dengan cepat –bentuk tubuhmya juga bukan bentuk tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang atlit.

"Tidak, tadi ada Edward disini," jawabnya menjawab pertanyaan Jesicca.

Eh, Edward? Edward Cullen. Aku menatap ke belakang mengarahkan pandangan menuju Keluarga Cullen yang tampaknya dengan pandangan memprotes kepada Edward.

Sungguh sangat aneh.

"Tidak ada siapapum yang bersamamu tadi Bella," ucap Lauren ketus menyangka bahwa Bella menginginkan popularitas.

Aku mengedik mataku.

'Dasar Lauren.'

Petugas medis dengan cepat datang menandu Bella menuju ambulans, aku mengikutinya dengan Tyler yang dipapah oleh tim medis, Eric dan Ax yang bersamaku.

"Disana ada satu lagi, Edward Cullen namanya," protes Bella pada paramedis.

Paramedis yang tidak ingin kesusahan, memaksa Edward Cullen supaya ikut.

Dan tampaknya Bellas sangat puas.

Aku ingin tertawa dengan melihat Bella yang tampak puas seperti anak kecil yang dikabulkan permintaannya untuk dibelikan _Barbie _atau mungkin miniatur mobil mini yang sekali pakai langsung rusak, wajah itu membuatku ingin mencubit kedua belah pipi itu dengan gemasnya, sumpah seharusnya aku harus menahan itu.

Edward tampak sedikit tertawa, apa yang dia tertawakan yah?

Mungkin melihat tingkah bodoh Bella yang menganggap Edward menyelamatkannya dari kejadian van Eric.

Ambulans Bella telah pergi, sementara Edward bergegas pergi dengan mobilnya.

"_Good Luck_, Tyler," ucap kami bertiga memberikan semangat.

Tyler mengangguk lemah menanggapi pemberian semangat kami. Dan ambulans Tyler pergi menyusul kepergian ambulans Bella.

Kami masih melihatnya setelah bagian belakang ambulans Tyler tidak tampak lagi.

"Kayaknya kita tidak jadi biologi yah," ucap Ax.

Betul sekali.

"Ayo, sepertinya kita harus menjenguk Tyler," –dan Bella.

Semua orang mengangguk, aku, Eric, Ax, dan Max pergi menuju rumah sakit. Kemudian beberapa mobil mengikuti kami menuju rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit yang teduh menyambut kami, kami memasuki gedung tersebut dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ketika kami akan duduk, hampir satu sekolah berdatangan.

Charlie baru saja tiba dan memasuki ruangan dengan panik, sementara aku hanya melihat ke pintu putih ruangan itu penuh kepanikan.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Bella keluar tanpa melihat ke arah kami. Dia berjalan entah kemana, aku mengikutinya.

Lalu aku melihatnya tengah menunggu Edward yang baru datang dari obrolannya bersama keluarga.

Disana tampak Bella sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Edward.

Lalu aku melihat Edward seakan tidak percaya dan langsung pergi, sementara Bella pergi dengan wajah masam.

Perasaan apa ini, perasaan yang sakit dari hatiku tercubit dan remuk.

...

Sudah beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan Bella, kini aku sedikit menjauh darinya namun masih menjadi temannya. Aku melihatnya, namun merasa jauh darinya. Kini aku memakan makananku dengan menatap Bella yang sedang mengobrol dengan Edward di meja tersendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Bella yang sekarang telah mendekat dengan Edward mengobrol santai malah.

Dan perasaan itu kembali lagi kurasakan, perasaan teriris ini.

Kemudian aku dapat kembali mendengar deringan dari bel sekolah yang menggema.

Makananku tidak jadi kumakan karena itu, air minum saja yang dapat mengalir memasuki tubuhku yang sedang emosi.

Bella datang bersama kami, sementara Lauren memberi pandangan sinis pada Bella.

"Sedang pendekatan Bella," ucapnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku sangat marah dengan yang dikatakan oleh Lauren itu, kami memasuki kelas Biologi. Aku seperti biasanya duduk didekat Jessica.

"Baiklah semuanya, sekarang kita akan tes darah dan dikirimkan ke rumah sakit," ucapnya.

Aku merasakan bahwa Bella sangat ketakutan ketika itu.

"...Boleh aku keluar, aku sudah tes golongan darah ketikaku di Arizona," pinta Bella.

"Baiklah Bella, Mike antar Bella keluar," perintah sang guru.

Aku mematuhi perintah dari sang guru dan mengantarkan Bella ke ruangan UKS dengan mengobrol dengannya.

"Kau takut dengan darah?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya cepat.

Tapi itu berbanding terbalik dengan kulitnya yang pucat pasi, aku khawatir dengannya yang pucat itu.

"Tenang Bella," ucapku.

Dibelakangku aku mendengar langkah kaki cepat dari sepasang sepatu yang entah dari siapa, mungkin guru atau mungkin siswa.

"Lebih baik kita beristirahat," saranku melihat pucatnya dirinya

Dia duduk disalah satu bangku dengan lemas karena apa dan deru nafasnya yang kurasa semakin cepat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, langkah kaki yang tadi samar sekarang mendekat menuju ketempat kami duduk.

"Bella, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang baru saja datang itu, si tuan yang sempurna Edward Cullen.

Tanpa bertanya seharusnya dia sudah tahu betapa pucatnya Bella karena melihat darah tadi.

"Mike, biar aku yang mengantar Bella," saran Edward.

"Tapi tadi Mr. Molina memberiku izin," protesku.

"Tenang saja Mike, aku tidak akan menyakitinya," senyum Edward.

Aku mendelik marah padanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Bella?" tanyaku berharap Bella tetap mempertahankan aku disini.

"Ya Mike, lebih baik kau ke kelas saja," jawabnya lemah.

Dengan jawaban Bella itu, menegaskan pengusiran terhadapku. Aku berjalan kembali kekelas Biologi. Semuanya berkecamuk didalam pikiranku. Bukannya Edward tadi tidak ada dikelas Biologi? Lalu kemana dia tadi? Kenapa dia tidak kekelas Biologi? Mungkin saja tadi dia tidak enak badan Mike, jauhkan pikiran tidak realitas dari pemikiranmu Mike.

Aku berjalan kembali dan mendapatkan bau anyir darah terasa dihidungku.

Uugh ini sungguh sangat buruk, seperti buruknya hatiku.

"Mr. Molina, aku izin keluar," pintaku padanya.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku berjalan keluar menyusuri kembali koridor-koridor itu dengan kepala yang berkunang-kunang.

"Mike, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Bella.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tampak Bella sedang mengobrol dengan Edward mengenaiku kemudian aku merasakan mereka merangkulku membawaku menuju ruang UKS.

Aku sungguh tampak memalukan dengan itu semua. Didepan perempuan yang ku cintai dan di depan laki-laki yang sangat ku benci. Lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

Mereka mengantarkanku ke ruangan UKS. Aku terkulai lemah ketika tubuh dimasukkan ke salah satu bangsal UKS.

...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

...

A/N: ghyaa, ada dua nieh missing scenenya. Tentang itu ada dibuku loh, enggak ku karang tapi karena sedikit lama enggak baca buku twilight jadi sedikit ancur gini, maaf nee.


End file.
